Cuando la necesidad urge
by DarkNya
Summary: Mystrade. Mycroft se fue hace una semana y Gregory le echa mucho de menos. Pésimo resumen, lo siento xD


**POV GREG **

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Comencé a removerme en la cama abriendo lentamente los ojos. Estaba en la habitación de Mycroft, nada sorprendente ya que, desde que este se había marchado hace casi una semana a un viaje de trabajo, prácticamente todas las noches dormía allí.

Acabé de girarme en la cama para sorprenderme al ver a Mycroft acostado a mi lado. En ese momento recordé que anoche había vuelto de improviso y sin avisar. No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en que situación me encontró. Intentando no pensar más en ello me acurruqué junto a el con la esperanza de volver a dormirme y olvidar durante otro rato lo ocurrido.

Pero en ese momento oí una risa y vi que me estaba mirando divertido, como si supiera perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer.

-Buenos días- Dijo aun con una sonrisa en su cara mientras me daba un beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días, ¿podrías dejar de reírte de mi?- pregunté comenzando a enfadarme.

-No me rió de ti, no te enfades- aclaró mientras me acercaba mas a el en un cálido abrazo.- Pero me parece gracioso que te avergüences de lo que pasó, a estas alturas de nuestra relación.

Intenté contestarle pero ¿que se le puede contestar a alguien que tiene razón? Además tampoco es que fuera nada del otro mundo, me refiero a que todo el mundo tiene necesidades y que yo no soy la excepción. De nuevo las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente y volví a enrojecer, enterrando la cara en el pecho de Mycroft para que no pudiera verme.  
Por supuesto, sentí como su pecho se movía en una risa silenciosa, pero no dijo nada mas, supongo que para no avergonzarme mas aun.

¿Que que pasó anoche? Simplemente que desde que tengo a Mycroft como pareja, he tenido una vida sexual bastante activa, por decirlo de alguna manera. No es que nos pasemos el día haciéndolo como conejos, ni mucho menos, pero podría decirse que ambos estamos satisfechos en ese aspecto. Y que queréis que os diga, después de una semana sin verle y sin ningún tipo de contacto, pues uno se plantea la auto satisfacción, ¿no?

El caso es que ahí estaba yo, en la habitación de mi pareja, con los ojos cerrados y encargándome mi persistente erección, cuando oí un ruido detrás de mi, proveniente de la puerta. Al girarme se me cayó el mundo encima. Ahí estaba Mycroft, mirándome fijamente con esa sonrisa que, no sabría decir si me encanta o si la aborrezco. Por un momento estuve a punto de gritarle enfadado, pero entonces noté algo. Su mirada, era completamente salvaje, y parecía que prácticamente estaba conteniéndose por no saltar encima mio. Ademas, podía ver perfectamente el bulto en sus pantalones y su respiración pesada.

-Mycroft... - Gemí en invitación. Invitación que no tardó en ser aceptada.

**POV MYCROFT**

Acababa de llegar a casa, después de un estresante viaje, donde lo único que saqué en claro es que hay demasiados inútiles en el mundo, y a pesar de que llegué a unas horas bastante tardías, tenia la esperanza de encontrar a Gregory despierto al ordenador, o quizás hablando por teléfono con John. Sin embargo, me encontré la planta baja vacía, así que supuse que ya se habría ido a dormir.

Subí para mi habitación donde estaba seguro que me encontraría con el inspector, ya que los del servicio me habían informado de que desde que me fui, el policía había venido todas las noches a dormir a mi habitación. Sonreí pensando en lo curioso de mi relación con Gregory. Yo jamás había sido de relaciones sentimentales, y mucho menos de larga duración, pero por alguna razón , el estar de esta manera con el le reconfortaba y le hacía sentir mejor. Además , no podía negarlo, el sexo era bueno, muy bueno. Suponía que era debido a que la ex-mujer de Gregory lo tuvo demasiado tiempo abandonado, ignorando las necesidades de éste, y ahora éste estaba "poniéndose al día". De cualquier modo, era curioso como, alguien solitario como yo, hubiese acabado teniendo una relación romántica, a veces incluso empalagosa, con alguien.

Estaba llegando a la habitación cuando me di cuenta de los sonidos que provenían de ella. Multitud de jadeos y gemidos que reconocía perfectamente. Por un momento una oleada de celos me invadió. Pero entonces, ya prácticamente en la puerta fue perfectamente audible lo que Gregory gemía.

-Mmmhh... aahh... Mycroft... aahh...

Para ese momento yo ya estaba en la puerta y pude observar una de las escenas mas excitantes que jamás había visto.

Gregory estaba sentado en el centro de la cama, en diagonal a la puerta, con los ojos cerrados mientras una de sus manos se ocupaba de su erección y la otra viajaba por su pecho, centrándose en sus pezones, mientras gemía insistentemente.

Estuve apunto de avalanzarme sobre el, pero me contuve para poder contemplar esa erótica escena unos minutos mas, mientras sentía que mi propia entrepierna se endurecía y pedía atenciones.

De pronto la mano de Gregory que viajaba por su pecho, subió hasta sus labios, introduciendo varios dedos dentro de su boca, donde eran succionados y lamidos con fervor, haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrío de deseo y mi erección aumentara su tamaño. En ese momento, la mano volvió a bajar, esta vez hasta su entrada donde comenzó a introducirlos poco a poco para más tarde acelerar el ritmo.

En ese momento, me agarré al marco de la puerta para no saltar sobre el, pero entonces, para mi disgusto, el trozo de madera crujió y Gregory se giró sobresaltado, sorprendiéndose al verme allí.  
No pude evitar sonreír al ver la mezcla de vergüenza, necesidad y desesperación que se percibía en su cara. Y entonces, con una mirada de suplica gimió:

-Mycroft...

Sin poder aguantar un solo momento más, fui hacia la cama, me subí en ella y cogiendo a Gregory por la nuca le besé con desesperación. Le recosté sobre la cama mientras el comenzaba a quitarme la ropa. Besaba su cuello, el hueco de la clavícula, los hombros, no quedó parte de su torso que mis labios no hubieran probado. Entonces, mientras me deshacía de mis pantalones, me centré en sus pezones, mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando.

Los gemidos de Gregory llenaban la habitación, y sus manos viajaban por mi espalda, subiendo ocasionalmente hasta mi cabeza donde agarraba con fuerza mi cabello. Volví a sus labios donde comenzó una batalla de lenguas donde ambos sabíamos perfectamente quien la iba a ganar. Nos separamos para coger aire, y entonces, con el placer y la necesidad reflejados en su rostro gimió:

-Mycroft, por favor...

Sonreí sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería, pero todavía no se lo iba a conceder. Sin embargo, bajé hasta su erección, besando la punta, sintiendo como Gregory se estremecía. Comencé a lamer toda su extensión, para finalmente, introducirlo por completo en mi boca.

-Aaahhh.. dios!- Gimió mientras retorcía las sabanas con sus manos.

Empecé con un ritmo lento, prácticamente una tortura para Gregory, pero éste enseguida dirigió una de sus manos hasta mi cabeza para obligarme a acelerar el ritmo, cosa que hice encantado. El ritmo rápido, se combinaba con algunos parones en la punta para darle una atención especial a su glande, para de nuevo comenzar a introducirlo en mi boca, esta operación estuvo acompañada por los movimientos inconscientes de cadera de Gregory en un intento de conseguir más placer.

-Por dios Mycroft... sabes que esto , aaah... que esto me encanta, pero..- Intentó hablar entre gemidos, estirando de mi cabeza para separarme de su miembro y hacerme mirarle a la cara- quiero que me la metas de una maldita vez. - Ordenó aun jadeando y completamente sonrojado.

Sonreí de medio lado, posicionandome sobre el, haciendo que nuestras erecciones se friccionaran en el proceso, y me acerqué hasta su oreja, donde mordí el lóbulo unos momentos para después decirle.

-Vas a tener que pedirlo con mejores maneras.- Susurré en su oído, provocando un estremecimiento y un gemido de placer.

-Ahh.. por favor Mycroft, lo necesito...

Dándome por satisfecho, me coloqué entre sus piernas, alzándolas ligeramente, para justo después, enterrarme en su cuerpo. Sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, dejando surcos rojos a través de ella. Me quedé quieto unos instantes, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi intrusión, y cuando sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba y comenzaba a mover sus caderas, comencé a moverme, al principio de forma lenta para mas tarde ir acelerando a petición de Gregory que parecía haber perdido todo rastro de vergüenza y gemía y gritaba sin reparos.

-AAAHH... ¡Más! ¡Mas rápido! Aaahh...

Mis embestidas se hacían mas rápidas y profundas, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la próstata de Gregory, haciéndole enloquecer de placer y que se arqueara para conseguir mas contacto contra mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo se estremecía y la profundidad de sus arañazos crecía, sabía que estaba cerca del clímax y yo también.

En unas embestidas más, Gregory llegó al orgasmo, haciendo que su interior se estrechara y aprisionara mi miembro. Ante esa estrechez tan placentera mi orgasmo llegó precipitándose en el interior de Gregory irremediablemente.

Jadeantes los dos, quedamos acostados en la cama, tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, mientras el se acurrucaba contra mi y yo le abrazaba , pasando el brazo por debajo de su cabeza, para que estuviera mas cómodo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.- Dijo, para después darme un ligero beso.

-Ya lo veo ya.- Dije bromeando, lo que causó que me propinara un flojo puñetazo en el pecho. Suspiré y contesté apropiadamente.- Lo se, Greg, yo también te he echado de menos.- Besandole de vuelta y acercándole mas.

Así fue como nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, desperté y vi que , como siempre, Gregory se había dedicado a dar vueltas por la cama, hasta acabar prácticamente en la otra punta de la cama. Intenté acercarme hacia el, pero al parecer debido al movimiento, Greg comenzó a despertarse, así que opté por quedarme quieto y cerrar los ojos.

Sabía que probablemente, se sentiría avergonzado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era curioso ver como, a pesar de como se comportaba mientras tenían sexo, después sentía una vergüenza enorme por sus actos. Quizás con el tiempo se le pasara, pero lo cierto es que cuando se sonrojaba debido a la vergüenza era adorable, y una cosa que no admitiré jamás, es que me encanta esa faceta suya.

Entreabriendo ligeramente los ojos, para que no descubriera que estaba despierto, vi como se estiraba, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose conmigo. Como ya había predicho, su sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, y al parecer, decidió aplazar los recuerdos de la noche anterior, acercándose a mi y intentando volver a dormirse. Sin poder evitarlo reí y mi tapadera fue descubierta. Así que decidí cortar por lo sano.

-Buenos días. - Saludé besando sus labios.

-Buenos días, ¿podrías dejar de reírte de mi?- Me preguntó haciendo un mohín.

-No me río de ti, no te enfades- Le dije mientras estrechaba el abrazo.- Pero me parece gracioso que te avergüences de lo que pasó, a estas alturas de nuestra relación.

Vi como por un momento quiso responderme, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y callarse, para justo después sonrojarse , seguramente ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y esconder su cara en mi pecho, provocandome una ligera risa de nuevo.

Nos mantuvimos en esa postura hasta que , según parece, se le pasó la vergüenza y bajamos a desayunar. De nuevo, pensé que era extraño para mi tener este tipo de relación, pero cuando Gregory me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa entendí que, después de todo, hasta yo podía caer bajo las garras del amor.


End file.
